In the Body of a Boy
by Atemusluckygal
Summary: Atem gets his own body, and is figuring out how all the bells and whistles work. Unfortunately for him, it involves a great deal of awkwardness. And, as we all know, our favorite pharaoh doesn't like to be powerless or not in control. Three-chapter mess of hilarity. ADULT themes and suggestions. AtemxTéa, Vanishshipping, Revolutionshipping. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!. **Since there are too many random things in here I made up, I'll just say that anything you recognize probably does not belong to me.

This is sooooooo big of a risk for me to take, as an author. To many it would seem I'm completely betraying Atem/Yami's character by being so raunchy. My intention is to put him through something very human, and color it in a very humorous way. This is meant to be entertainment. So you can leave if you don't like it. :D

Warning though, it's super raunch. Take rating seriously plz. It may get awkward for some.

* * *

**In the Body of a Boy**  
by Atemusluckygal  
ALG Series

Life seemed normal. At least, as normal as it could have possibly been, given the circumstances. Atem became acclimated to modern civilian life in Domino fairly quickly, as he had brief opportunities to acclimate while in control of Yugi's body. Now that he had his own, there were many things about living, breathing, and thinking on his own without dependence on another mortal vessel that he was becoming reacquainted with.

Yes, Atem's new life seemed, on the surface, a normal one. He had his own established identity. He had his own way of living. He lived to his own preferences. People acknowledged him as Atem, not Yugi. Not just his friends, but now the public. He was even a citizen of Domino, with his own social security number and everything. Next week, he planned to test for his driver's license. The normal things that normal people do in the twenty-first century.

Life seemed normal, until Atem was presented an opportunity to spend some time with someone he often didn't—Téa. An uneventful incident with the most innocent of intentions. He and Téa planned on making hot chocolate and watching movies. Atem was looking forward to it, not anticipating anything out of the ordinary.

The storm worsened throughout the night, as the two sipped on their hot chocolate while buried under a pile of cotton blankets. From the evening of banter and light conversation turning deeper, Atem realized for the first time how truly, remarkably intelligent Téa was. Not only was she exceptionally passionate about dancing, but she held interest in many other things, like astronomy, biochemistry, and politics. She had been in honors and advanced placement classes all her life. She was also on the track team. In all his years of knowing her, Atem never got to know her so well until now, and never realized the sacrifices she must've made to even be there for him when the world was precariously teetering on the edge of collapse and hostile takeover.

But when the house's central heater unit finally elevated the temperature to a tolerable degree, and Téa finally shed the blanket and her sweater, Atem had a reaction in a way he could not explain, and would have never expected.

It was a shot of adrenaline that raced up his spine at the sight of her curvaceous figure. His heartbeat quickened. He suddenly noticed how soft her hair looked. As she bent over to retrieve the empty mugs on the coffee table, her breasts hung heavily against her lacy bra and long sleeve cotton shirt. As she turned around, her pronounced bottom filled her jeans nicely as she walked away from him to the kitchen. Her voice all of a sudden sounded like a bird in the morn of spring, when she called out "Hey Atem, do you want anything else? Water? Coffee? More cocoa?"

And the only answer that popped into Atem's mind was 'your body'.

Atem's eyes widened in disbelief of himself. '_Your body'_? Why in the world would he _ever_ think that? He had never experienced this chain reaction of feelings before. He had no idea what they even were, only that they were very distracting and extremely crude, especially for _him_ to be thinking about… but Téa was his friend! Furthermore, she was Yugi's friend for even longer! He had never thought of her in _that_ way before…

"Atem?"

Atem was snapped back to his present reality. "Uh… um… nothing. I'm fine. Thank you, Téa."

A few minutes later, Téa returned to the couch with her second cup of hot chocolate, setting it down on the coffee table before scanning the stack of DVD's in the rack by the television. "Hmm… we could watch Space Flight… or The Hungry Hunter… or I think my mom might have some rom coms in here somewhere…"

Normally, Atem would've probably asked what a "rom com" was, but he was much too helplessly distracted by her fully toned, round backside to think of anything else. Considering how athletic she was, her lithe body was extremely fit. She had evidently done her fair share of squats and lunges.

_Stop. Staring. STOP._

Atem's heart was pounding feverishly against his chest now. He couldn't believe himself. He just couldn't tear his eyes away. He was filled with banked desire, and it came from literally nowhere. He couldn't understand or control it, and the lack of power over his thoughts made him more uncomfortable than most anything.

Téa turned around at that moment, and Atem was forced to avert his eyes at the last split second. "You seem a little spacey," she commented light-heartedly, with a little laugh, "which is very unlike you. Is there something wrong?"

_There are many things wrong with me at the moment, _Atem thought to himself.

"No, I'm fine. I just… I don't know what a 'rom com' is." If Yugi still resided in his mind at that moment, Atem would never hear the end of it. He may have sounded like an idiot, but at least Téa didn't know what was _really_ going on in his head.

Téa just snorted. If she suspected anything abnormal, she didn't care to show it. "Romantic comedy."

Atem just smiled. Crisis averted. At least, for the time being. However, if he didn't regain control over himself soon, things were about to get supremely uncomfortable, for the both of them…

About halfway through the 'rom com' Téa selected (Atem couldn't remember what it was called), the scene cut to the male protagonist and the female protagonist's sister screwing like dogs on the patio of a luxurious-looking backyard with a pool. Atem flinched as soon as he processed what was happening. He cast a glance at Téa, who was watching with a surprisingly passive gaze, seemingly unfazed by the raunchiness of the scene.

When Atem turned his attention back to the television screen, he saw something that shocked him silly—not Angelina, the main girl's sister, but Téa lying on the pool chair, her legs wrapped around her partner's torso and her breasts bouncing merrily with each hard thrust. And her partner was not Hanson, the hunky protagonist, but Atem. Every muscle and vein rippled his body as he relentlessly pounded her, moaning her name. Atem felt a tremor in his pants, and cursed inwardly.

"Damn, Angelina's tits are faker than her tan," Téa commented. "You would think they could've found a better actress with a natural rack."

It was crystal clear that Téa and Atem were _not_ looking at the same scene.

A sudden zap of static, and the TV screen went dark. In fact, the whole house went dark. Atem nearly jumped out of his skin, realizing the trance he was in as his fantasies played themselves out on the screen. A few seconds later, he heard a "aw crap, I guess the power went out, the storm must be really bad".

A few candles were found and lit, and Téa's cerulean eyes glittered majestically in the candlelight. "Well, you're certainly welcome to stay the night. I don't want you to have to walk home in this kind of weather. Plus, my parents just texted me saying that their flight from Toronto was delayed, so they won't be home until tomorrow."

Atem nodded. "Thank you, I appreciate it." Great. He was trapped in the place of his fantasies with no reasonable escape. Spectacular.

Téa's full pink lips stretched into a smile. "Don't sweat it! I'll get you some blankets, but in the meantime I'll light the fireplace and we can bang by the fire."

Atem blinked spastically."_What_?!"

His panic was answered with a puzzled brow crease from the brunette. "I said... I'll get you some blankets, but meanwhile we can hang by the fire."

Atem squeezed his eyes shut, just for a moment. His ears, much like his eyes, were clearly playing tricks on him. His body evidently found more than one way to betray his platonic intentions.

"Are you okay, Atem?" Téa asked, with genuine concern.

He cleared his throat uncomfortably. "I… uh… yes."

* * *

A series of clanking and clinging noises stirred the sleeping former pharaoh from his shallow sleep. The smell of fresh brewing coffee wafted into the living room. He rubbed his eyes and sat up, yawning softly.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?"

A groggy-eyed, messy-haired Téa poked her head out of the kitchen. She wore a loose black t-shirt and gray checkered pajama pants. She still looked incredible.

"No, you didn't. Umm... I need to leave."

Téa re-entered the kitchen, but Atem could still hear her voice. "Hmm? Leave already?"

Excuse. Excuse. He needed to find one or further risk embarrassment.

"I uh... I told Yugi I'd help him at the shop today. I should start heading there now."

At the doorway, Atem thanked Téa for her hospitality, and an enjoyable evening. She immediately hugged him in return, and Atem was assaulted by her sweet scent mingled with the brewing coffee. He also felt her breasts nudging against his ribcage. He disengaged the embrace as quickly and yet gracefully as he could.

"I must be going. Take care, Téa." He turned his back to her and walked away, his boots crunching in the snow. He couldn't look back at her. He could only imagine the bemused expression on her face. _Damnit, damnit, damnit._

* * *

One night later…

* * *

_The door shut and locked. Atem didn't know whose door it was. For that matter, he didn't know whose room he was in. All he knew was that Téa was roughly pushing him against the wall and kissing him passionately. Her full breasts pressed hard against his chest, and he could feel them heaving against him. Arousal exploded through him like fireworks; his whole body was aflame with desire. Her lips felt so soft and plump against his. Her hot tongue eventually found its way into his mouth, provoking his tongue to welcome it. His hands flew to her face and hair, feeling the softness of her skin and brown locks. A fevered thrust of her hips sent his backside to the wall. A desperate moan was forced out of his throat. It all felt so divine, so deliciously sinful and sultry._

_Atem couldn't take it anymore. A very hungry, devilish monster inside of him needed to dominate the situation… needed to take control. The suppressed desires shook him, rattled him, smoldered him. He pushed himself from the wall, freeing his movements, and aggressively guided Téa to the bed in the center of the room. He climbed on top of her, straddled her, and swooped down to kiss her…_

…only to receive a mouthful of pillow.

Atem focused his bleary eyes, short of breath, finding himself propped up by his arms staring at _his_ pillow, on _his_ bed, in Yugi's room. His t-shirt was damp from sweat. His pulsing erection was only barely held back by his boxers and sweatpants.

Yugi's nightstand lamp was on. And Yugi was staring at him.

"Atem? Are you okay?"

Atem's face burned up to his ears. "Uh… yes Yugi. I'm fine. I just had a bad dream is all."

Yugi cocked his head to the side and frowned. "Oh… I'm sorry to hear that. What was it?"

Atem rolled on his back once more, still seeing the image of Téa's cream-colored half-naked body, sprawled on a maroon comforter, in the off-white ceiling. He fought another wave of arousal.

"Losing control of the situation. That's all. Goodnight, Yugi."

Yugi grumbled sleepily. "Whatever. G'night."

As Yugi turned off the lamp, darkening the room once again, Atem wondered, with silent frustration, what to do with his erection.

* * *

-TO BE CONTINUED-

* * *

So, what do you think? Will Atem ever fully figure out what's "wrong" with him, or what to do about it? :D

Stay tuned! Don't forget to follow me on Twitter! Username: Atemusluckygal


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guyz!**

**Chapter 2 is here... and I've decided to extend this story to three chapters. THREE chapters of awkward teenager hilarity. All changes have been reflected. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**  
In the Body of a Boy  
Atemusluckygal  
ALG Series

Two weeks had transpired since Téa and Atem were snowed in the Gardner home, and Atem was little to no closer to mastering control over his disastrously hormone-ridden body, or figuring out exactly what was wrong with him that night. It seemed to have a mind of its own whenever Téa was present, brought up in conversation, or even in neither circumstance and without provocation; it felt like a primal instinct, unquestionably repressed by being a spirit for so long and with no physical medium for release. There was simply no appropriate time or place to be thinking of _that_ sort of thing with…

…with Téa? Why was it her in particular, even though there were other females in his circle? Serenity was a pretty girl, though far too young and innocent, not to mention Joey would sooner murder him than let him even try to pursue his sister. Aside from the obvious reasons relating to ill will on Atem and his friends, and even despite her physically appealing nature, Vivian Wong was _much_ too shallow, and insane to boot. Even Mai seemed more sexually astute, but any attraction with her felt empty and superficial, evident of merely platonic interactions. Joey seemed to fancy her in a different way, however.

Only Téa seemed to be the subject of Atem's dreams, visions, and attraction, and it wasn't just the physical aspect. She was kind and intelligent, feisty and ambitious, and an extraordinarily loyal friend. She never flaunted, boasted, or otherwise drew unnecessary attention to herself, but she let no one get in her way when a goal was within her sight. Atem often reminisced to when he was privileged with a day spent with her, just him and her, and the ever so enticing show of exemplary dancing skills of which he never imagined possible. He remembered the protective instinct flaring up immediately as Johnny Steps continued to marginalize Téa and her victory, while also treating her as an object of desire he was somehow owed; how Atem remained as calm, collected, and controlled as he was, he was uncertain…

"So what's got ya so spaced out, Atem?"

Joey's elbow jab in the shoulder snapped Atem back to reality—reality being two armfuls of a very heavy box of new card shipments and a crisp early morning before opening hours. And his friends, Joey and Tristan, watching him suspiciously.

"Erm…nothing, it's nothing, sorry," he mumbled flatly. His face burned, and he wondered if he, too, glowed scarlet like Téa when she was gifted a compliment or embarrassed in any way. Only she could look so beautiful while so flustered.

"You're zoning out again," Tristan pointed out, giggling. "What's the deal? I've never actually seen you daydream before."

Daydream…

Tristan was correct. Atem was normally very present in his surroundings when around other people, and left the deep contemplating to when he was alone or when he resided in the puzzle. But it was different, now… his mind wandered without permission, unable to focus for more than a few minutes without going back to—

"Téa's coming over during lunch hour," said Joey, "let's go to that new café down the block. Apparently they have the best Belgian hot chocolate in town."

"Yeah, I'm down for that," chimed in Tristan.

Atem set the box on the counter, stomach turning and ears burning, and nodded slowly. He didn't know how to react normally from how disoriented he was.

"Sure," he finally said, after a bit _too_ long of an awkward wait begging an answer. "I'll be right back, please excuse me." And not a second later, Atem dashed to the stock room in the back of the main floor, trying desperately to walk fast enough that the draft cooled his heated face. There was no way that could've seemed like normal interaction. His cool and collected demeanor had officially left the building. Splendid.

_What is wrong with me?! _Atem asked himself frustratingly, as he collapsed into the chair behind the small desk in the corner and surrendered his face to his hands. It was almost eight in the morning; if he was already having problems, this would turn out to be a very long day.

Atem stayed there, unmoving, with only the sounds of the fan on a nearby shelf and some loose papers fluttering lightly from its breeze. White noise. Atem had always preferred it over silence. It calmed him a great deal. His eyes closed and his breathing slowed down to normal.

"What is wrong with me?" he asked himself again, this time aloud. He let his voice be absorbed by the small, cramped room. He sighed heavily.

"Nothing is wrong with you," a voice forcibly entered Atem's ears and startled him so much he jumped and nearly fell out of the chair. Atem's eyes snapped open and found Yugi standing not ten feet from him, wearing pajamas and holding a clipboard and pen.

Atem could only stare at him blankly. How did he not notice that Yugi wasn't in the main room with him and the other boys?

"Whe—"

"I've been taking inventory for the past hour," Yugi answered, chuckling as he counted the boxes of chessboards stacked on the shelf immediately in front of him. "And there's nothing wrong with you. It just sounds like you are going through very normal teenage guy stuff."

Atem straightened himself. He was much more comfortable around Yugi. "And what do you mean by that?"

Yugi smiled widely, obviously suppressing a laugh. "Oh, you know. Girls."

"Girls," Atem deadpanned.

"Well, girl. One girl. A very specific girl."

Atem said nothing. He wasn't sure what to say, and he knew any weak attempt at denial wouldn't fool Yugi in a million years. Yugi scribbled something on the clipboard and moved two steps to the right, still keeping that damned smirk on his face. "She's tall, brunette, very intelligent, wants to be a dancer, and you slept at her house a couple weeks ago."

Atem released a defeated sigh. "Yes, I did. Nothing… erm… _inappropriate_ happened. We are just frie—"

"But you _wanted_ something to happen!" Yugi exclaimed, almost too loudly, and was now facing Atem with a gleaming, mischievous grin. "That's what it is, what is 'wrong' with you. Don't you get it? Solve the puzzle, mister King of Games!"

"So what you're saying," Atem began skeptically, plainly uneasy, "is that my supposed 'desire' for something… uh… _something_ to happen between her and myself is correlated with my…"

Yugi rolled his eyes dramatically. "_Yes_, Atem. That's what I'm saying." He approached Atem's desk with a brisk, eager stride with an intensity rarely found in him. "She hasn't left your head, huh? You think about her all the time. You dream about her too. She is somehow present in every inhabiting thought." He brought his voice down to a whisper. "And these thoughts are not always, strictly… you know… rated E for everyone, huh?"

"YUGI!"

Atem darted his eyes away, heat returning to his face full force. His heart pounded heavily against his chest. The graphic nature of his visualizations he hoped would only stay in the confines of his own mind. How could he have _known_?

"Apparently she's coming over at around noon, and we're going to get hot chocolate or something," Yugi added, with a hint of smugness in his voice, as he turned away to return to his duties, "Just keep your thoughts in check and you'll be fine. My guess is that since you've been a spirit for so long, you've forgotten what being human is like. You know… a teenage boy. That's a lot of cumulative awkward hormonally-confused puberty years you need to catch up on."

"Wait," Atem beckoned Yugi back to the desk. "Yugi… how did you know? I mean, our minds have been separated for a lengthy period of time now, and although you know me more than anyone else, I've still barely begun to understand this… _thing_… myself." His eyes fell to the desk—he especially felt uncomfortable admitting ignorance.

It was Yugi's turn to be bashful. "Well… a few years ago, when we were still in high school, I kinda… sorta… went through that very same thing with Téa. I experienced everything you are now… the dreams at night, always knowing how beautiful she is but suddenly noticing how _sexy_ she is… imagination running with it… it was all there." He shrugged. "Eventually, I just kinda got over it I guess. I don't think there was much more there than close friendship and hormones. I would say you are either going to grow out of it or your attraction is much deeper than… _that_."

Atem cocked an eyebrow. "That". The ever so elusive subject of perversion that has evidently plagued both of their heads at one point, consolidated into one word. "That".

Yugi turned to leave again, but not before he added slyly, "Another way I know about this… sometimes you talk in your sleep," he smiled again, "I vaguely know what your dreams are about."

Atem's face burned, even down to the back of his neck, just when Joey and his impeccable timing burst through the room. "'Ey Atem! Everything okay? We're about to open up."

Four hours. Atem had four hours to reassume control of his fumbling mind, before his mind controlled him. "Yes Joey, I'll be right there."

As soon as Joey retreated back to the main room, Atem turned a stern eye on Yugi. "They can_not_ know about this. Please, not a word to either of them."

"Of course," Yugi answered passively, as he took note of the last two premium tin card cases in stock. "But remember, they are teenagers too. They'll figure it out if you're obvious enough."

Atem's jaw tightened. "Right. Sorry if I've woken you with my… dreaming."

Yugi giggled like a secretive schoolgirl as he disappeared into the shadows of the shelves in the far aisle. "It's alright. It was hilarious."

* * *

Six minutes past noon arrived, and Atem bestowed his signature on the last of what seemed to be dozens of teenage girls' Dark Magician Girl cards. This last fangirl was certainly the most flirtatious of the bunch he had dealt with thus far, lingering and asking him questions and twirling her bright orange hair. Atem usually did well to ignore the flirting, as most of them were young pre-teens who were easily convincible to bother Joey instead. However, this one simply would not leave, insisting how "Atem is the best duelist and by far the hottest" as Téa entered the game shop, wearing a light blush from the outside chill. Her trendy violet sweater dress covered her modestly and yet hugged her curves down to her knees. She was taking her gloves off when Atem finally caught himself staring.

"…and you have the best cards, I mean the way you use Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl together in your duel with—"

"Listen, Samantha," Atem interrupted the girl, forcing his eyes away from Téa, "I'm flattered by your admiration, but I have to go now. We are closing for lunch. You should go back to school, but thanks for stopping by." He shook her hand, trying his best to disregard the pre-teen nearly having a heart attack from his touch. She finally left, and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"A day in the life of Atem," Téa teased, as Atem grabbed the 'out for lunch' sign from behind the counter. "Literally having to tell fan girls that you're shutting the doors to get them out of here."

Atem smiled back, keeping his eyes fixed on her face. "It's not as glamorous as it may seem."

Téa chuckled, and it sounded as sweet as ever. "Oh don't worry, I don't envy you at all. Must be hard being the King of Games _and_ the biggest sex symbol in the world of dueling."

_Did she have to say _that_ word? _Atem thought.

"I must respectfully disagree, and hand that title over to the Dark Magician Girl. She has many more fans than I _ever_ will."

Like a horror movie jumpscare, Atem's mind in an instant produced a rather risqué image of Téa donning the trademark revealing blue outfit of the Dark Magician Girl. He shut his eyes tight and shook the image out of his head before it fully processed, growing increasingly frustrated with himself. It had been two weeks of that and he _still_ couldn't control it.

"You okay?" Téa asked, puzzled.

Atem took a deep breath. _I can do this. I've known her for a long time and this has never been a problem_.

"Yes, sorry, I didn't get much sleep." He looked around the room and didn't see any signs of Yugi, Joey, or Tristan. "Where are they?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, are they upstairs?"

Just as Atem was about to answer, his pocket beeped. A text message from Yugi on his phone screen read:

"Go without us. Tell me details later. Have fun."

_"Details". Again with the vague, implicative words._

"Yugi says go without them," Atem relayed to Téa. "Not sure what they're doing, but it's probably important."

Téa smiled, almost out of relief, strangely enough. "Shall we, then?"

Atem grinned calmly at her, grabbed his coat, and hung up the sign. _She is too charming for her own good. Maybe today won't end in disaster after all._

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**Hmmmm... HMMMMMMMMMMMMMM.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hooray! The conclusion is finally here!

Anyway, sorry if it's not how you wanted it, but let me tell you... I must have typed out three different versions of this chapter before I was satisfied enough with one of them to edit it. I was experiencing MAD writer's block. Plus... I wanted to end this one right.

And... sorry, I didn't expect it to turn into a** lemon**. Fair warning, there are some **graphic sexy details** in here. :D

Also, please if you haven't already, check out my newest project, "A Taste of Apple"! It's a collaboration with an AMAZING artist by the name of linkyiwakura, who is illustrating each chapter as I publish them. They are soooo good! She is so talented!

...anyway, here's chapter 3.

* * *

Chapter 3  
In the Body of a Boy  
Atemusluckygal  
The ALG Series

It had just stopped snowing by the time Atem and Téa were heading towards the main road, and the crisp wintery air refreshed them. This especially brought relief to Atem, who was becoming more aware of his typical burning-faced response to particular…stimuli.

"Wonder what Yugi and the boys are up to," Téa casually offered for small talk. It had been too many minutes of awkward silence.

Atem, meanwhile, was frantically searching for a response that had nothing to do with how alluring her figure looked in that form-hugging dress.

"I… uh… don't know," he defaulted. "So, tell me about where we're going?"

"Oh, this café opened in Domino like last week. Our classmates swear up and down that it's the new cool hang out spot."

Atem nodded wordlessly.

"Is everything okay with you?" Téa asked suspiciously. "Honestly, you've seemed so… so off lately. Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine. I'm just getting used to being alive in the modern world, is all."

She didn't buy it for one second. Not like he expected her to. "Did I do anything to upset you?"

Atem turned to her immediately. "No, trust me, this has nothing to do with—" he stopped. That was about to be a lie. "—you've done nothing wrong."

Téa still didn't seem convinced, but she let it go in any case. "Actually… could we stop by my house on the way? I forgot something."

Atem nodded, and they crossed the street into the residential neighborhood on the west side of Domino. Téa's house was comfortably warm, much like the night he had spent here a couple weeks ago. Atem shed his coat and hung it on the coat rack in the foyer. By the time he turned around, Téa was already halfway up the stairs.

"I'll just be a minute!" she called.

It was quiet. Too quiet. Atem wasn't sure what Téa had left here that was so important she insisted on a detour to retrieve it—he figured it might've been her wallet or something like that. Still, he thought he would've at least heard her rummaging through her things, but the thick silence descending on the empty house was, at the very least, suspicious.

He heard her suddenly call him up the stairs. "Can you help me with something real quick?"

Thinking nothing of it, he quietly shuffled up the carpet staircase. When he opened the door, however, he saw something he had _never_ expected to see.

Téa stood before him, staring longingly at him, with her hand resting on her waist. He suddenly noticed the large buttons on Téa's dress, something that escaped his attention before. And the only reason he noticed them was due to the top three being unfastened, allowing her assets to push against the hanging fabric on either side of them, held back only by her black satin bra.

Atem choked in shock. Heat spread across his cheeks to his ears. "T-Téa?"

Her leggings and boots were off, too. Her bare feet glided over to him, as smoothly and gracefully as if she were skating on ice. A slender hand rose to rest on his shoulder. Blood rushed through his veins. His heart pounded. She was looking at him so intently, as if she had rehearsed this very exchange and was determined that it play out the way she wanted it to.

It was all happening so fast. Atem was frozen stiff, unsure of even how to move.

Thankfully, Téa helped him out with that, too.

She used her other hand to find his opposite, and placed it on her waist, just beneath her left breast. Her other hand ascended from his shoulder to glide her fingers lightly over his jawline, chin, and lips.

"Can I…?"

It was enough. More than enough. Permission was granted without hesitation. Their lips crashed in hot desperation. Hands grasped at each other, moans vibrated in their throats. No release lasted for very long, their lips chasing an insatiable appetite for the other's. Atem suddenly felt Téa's aggression as she pushed him against her door, which was still slightly ajar, and forced it closed with his back. All the while, she converged on him, pinning him to the closed door and kissing him with all her might.

Atem had little control over the situation, including himself, and for once he did not mind one bit.

One hand tangled in his hair, and one leg hiked up to hook around his. Téa's pelvis was now pressing needily against his groin, and hot, intense arousal blazed through his body. Any attempt at suppressing his erection was not even close to enough. Téa was just too…

…too incredibly _hot_.

When the grinding started, it took all of Atem's focus to not completely lose his mind. They moved together, like a passionate, seductive Argentinian tango, her hips undulating against him. The kissing had ceased; as desperate moans were the only things their mouths could manage.

"Oh, Atem…"

His name. Never had it sounded so glorious, brought to life by her voice.

He couldn't take it anymore. The more they continued, the more he realized the dream he had the night after he stayed here at her house was more a premonition for this moment than anything else. Like the dream version of himself, he felt the monster purr inside him as he pushed her off him, keeping a firm grasp on her shoulders as they made their way to her bed. They fell together on the cotton cover and pile of pillows. Atem hastily undid the remaining buttons on her dress until the cotton was long tossed away, and barely a second later Téa was pulling his shirt over his head. More exposed skin, more touching, more admiration. His erection was almost burning, insistent on release, upon seeing Téa in such a vulnerable state of undress.

What _certainly_ didn't help was Téa's hand sliding up his thigh to feel at it.

Nimble fingers skillfully unbuckled his belt and pants, and delved beneath the hem of his boxers to softly curl over the hardened bulge there, caressing it from base to tip. Atem shut his eyes, feeling his legs losing strength at every passing second. The feeling was incomparable to any feeling of gratification he had ever felt—including his own hand when the urges had become too much to ignore. It was an intense sensation, somewhere between a tickle and a massage, and it sent electrifying pleasure surging through every nook and cranny of his body.

Atem leaned over and placed his lips on her neck, needing to occupy himself before he went crazy. Her skin was so smooth and soft, kissing her there was almost as much a pleasure to him as it was to her. He trailed down to her shoulder, enjoying how she shivered as he did so. Téa kept her hand on his member, occasionally tearing his concentration away from his ministrations, on one occasion causing him to sink his teeth in her shoulder as a reaction to her brushing the tip. He busied his hands by slipping them beneath her back to undo the clasp on her bra.

Struggled as he did, he couldn't get the damn thing to obey.

Téa sat up to aid his access, but the bra might as well have had a Rubik's cube for a fastener. He only felt hooks and elastic fabric but no clear solution to the puzzle. An unsurpassable monster. Out of all the visions that had taken place in his hormone-ridden fantasy world, this frustrating scenario had _never_ occurred to him, and it was an unwelcome interruption.

Heaving a heavy sigh, Atem dropped his hand on the mattress in defeat. Téa giggled. "The King of Games finally loses," she said, and laughed so hard she had to rest her forehead on his shoulder.

Atem joined her with a chuckle of his own, though pride and frustration quickly took over. "Please…"

Téa smirked and reached around to undo the clasp with one hand, and the oppressive garment was tossed across the room. She quickly reacquainted their lips for another passionate kiss, placing Atem's hand on the newly-liberated soft flesh of her breast. He kneaded her, feeling her nipple harden against his palm. She crooned pleasured moans into his mouth, and he livened with them.

"Take me," a silent command slipped from her lips.

Atem froze, even as she tried to kiss him again.

"T-take you?" he asked nervously.

"Yes, make love to me Atem. Please?"

"I… uh…" All his words stopped in his throat.

Téa's hand never stopped stroking him as she spoke. "Ever since you stayed over that night… I've been thinking nonstop about you, I want this so much, and I felt like you did too…"

Atem forced himself away, from her mouth and hand, groaning internally at the sudden lack of pleasure coursing his body. He fully saw her for the first time, in nothing but her thin black panties, a curvy figure so beautiful and enticing, and fair skin so brilliant in the daylight glow from the nearby frosted window, it took his deepest concentration to focus on what he was saying. "Nevermind what _I_ want. Are you sure that this is what _you_ want?"

Téa nodded eagerly. "I've wanted this for a long time."

Atem stepped forward, taking no time to settle his mind to contemplate her words, grabbing both sides of her face and kissed her fully and passionately. His hands slid down her shoulders, arms, and sides, until his fingers caught on her underwear. Téa thrust her hips forward, allowing him the access to pull them off her completely. She hesitated none in grabbing his hand and pushing it along her vulva, which was pulsating slightly with hot desire.

"Feel how much I want you…" she whispered.

Atem shivered as he inserted two fingers inside her, feeling her wet womanhood close in on them as if begging for more on its own accord.

"Ah…" her moans squeaked at the ends, sounding more and more desperate as he maneuvered his fingers inside her, firmly holding her in place any time she tried to move more than he permitted. She bucked against him, but he held her in place while intensifying the 'scooping' motion with his fingers in her core. Watching her struggle against him was almost too much for him to handle; it sounded like it felt so good.

Atem smirked. He was finally in control again. With his confidence returning, he took it one step further.

"Beg."

Téa's eyes snapped open, and a mischievous grin stretched her swollen lips. She pushed herself off the bed, disengaging her hand from his member and his hand from her slick mound. She stood there, fully nude and flushed, with her arms crossed beneath her perky breasts and eyebrow raised in challenge, with all the pride found in the regality of a powerful queen.

"I'm not going to beg," she said, "_You_ beg."

Atem stared back at her, taken aback by her response.

A battle of pride. A test of inhibition. Who would fail to corral their desires first?

Atem's famous smirk surfaced on his mouth; it was a similar smirk he gave his opponents when the challenge they presented piqued his interest. He folded his arms.

After not too long of an intense staring contest, Atem soon realized—especially with his arousal burning from its release being postponed—that this was a battle he'd rather not fight.

"Please…" The plea came out as a weak whimper, a far cry from his usual confident command.

Téa chose to indulge him, though her movements were deliberately, teasingly unhurried, as if her limbs were pushing against a pool of molasses. She stepped towards him, looking down on him like he was her helpless prey. She kissed him, slow and gentle, with him reciprocating in the same manner. His eyes closed, enjoying the exchange, when he felt a warm, squishy crevice enclose on his still-erect penis.

The feeling was so incredible, his limbs stiffed completely as the first wave of pleasure drowned his every conscious thought. His mouth opened, but his voice stayed stuck in his throat. Téa sank completely onto him, shuddering at her own pleasure as her wetness lubricated the union of their sex, curling her legs so that her shins supported her on the bed as they narrowed in on Atem's hips. As she brought herself up and buried him again in a smooth, repetitive rocking motion, she joined him in their first chorus of moans and exasperated breathing.

"Atem…" his name slipped from her mouth longingly. It was as if she hungered for the very word itself. She rode him faster and faster until her rocking became a fevered bouncing, her moans turning into cries of desire.

Atem's muscles all convulsed at once upon release. He collapsed on his back with Téa still on his lap, gasping for his breath. Téa slipped herself off him and lied beside him, sighing contentedly.

"Wow," she said simply. "I can't believe we did that."

Atem said nothing for a while, still regaining himself. Sweat trickled down his temple in the hot room. With his eyes closed, he responded, "it was probably not a wise thing to do."

This silenced Téa for a moment. "Yeah, you're probably right…" A half a minute passed before she added, "but it felt amazing."

Atem looked at her. Her beauty did not escape his attention before, but she positively _glowed_ now. Her sexiness was undeniable, but at this moment, it fell secondary to her beauty. She met his look, and her large blue eyes glistened in the spotlight the window bestowed on her face.

She was a dancer. A dreamer. A cheerleader. A friend. A fierce ally. She was Téa Gardner, and her inner strength was unparalleled.

"Would you like to go out sometime?" asked Atem, smiling fondly at her. "Just the two of us."

Téa returned his smile with her own, and true elation radiated from her lips. She slipped her hand into his. "I would love that."

* * *

Atem's phone beeped. He sat up, stretching his neck, and fished for his phone in the pocket of his pants on the floor.

[Text from JOEY WHEELER]:

Where are you guys? We were supposed to reopen like ten minutes ago!

* * *

END


End file.
